Soft sided insulated containers have been known for some years. They are typically used as containers for carrying chilled food or beverage items, but can also be used to keep foods or beverages warm or hot.
Certain sizes and shapes of coolers are better for some purposes than others. It may be that one type of insulated bag may be of particular use in the transportation of hot or cold substantially planar items, that is, items whose width and breadth is of significantly greater magnitude than their through-thickness. An example of such an item might be a pizza box. That same bag might be desired for use with other items, or as a general thermally insulated bag for use in carrying cooled objects home from the grocery store, for example. Some goods may tend to be suitable for carriage in a generally upright orientation, or may be indifferent to orientation, or may rely upon the bag itself to retain a number of loose items that might otherwise scatter. For example, it may be that tins of juice concentrate may be carried at the bottom of a bag, with the handles, and the opening of the bag, uppermost. A pizza, by contrast, might be an example of a good that may not travel overly well if the pizza box is tipped up on one edge. It may travel better if kept in a generally flat, or level, or predominantly horizontal orientation. Also, with a pizza, the opening of the bag may tend to be along one of the thickness edges, so that the pizza slides in and out of the bag in a generally flat orientation along one of the relatively narrow side edges. It may also be that a bag of the size and shape to carry a pizza, may be somewhat cumbersome and inconveniently shaped for storage when empty.
It may be that a carrying handle that is suitable for using such a bag in a predominantly upright or vertical orientation, may not be as suited as it might be for carrying the bag in a horizontal orientation. Similarly, a handle that may be suited to carrying the bag in a generally flat condition may not perhaps serve as well as might be desired in the predominantly upright condition.